Its your fault!
by kimmi
Summary: Tristan got beat up for going out with Summer. This time it was Rory who come to the rescue. TRORY
1. Stay Away!

**Author: Kimmi**

**Pairing: Tristan/Rory**

**Title: Chapter 1**

School was over. Everyone went home except for a few students who wanted to stay at the library and did a few works before they got home. And among them was Rory Gilmore.

CHILTON LIBRARY 

_Oh. Its 4.30 already?! I better go or I'll miss my bus_ Rory thought as she gathered all her books and stuffed them into her bag pack. She stood up and walked out of the library. While Rory was walking down the hallway, she heard voices. People shouting and once in a while, she heard someone moaned in pain. Rory tried to search where were the voices came from. The voices got a lot clear and louder when her pace became closer to Mr. Medina's class. 

"I don't fucking care if your father is the richest man in the world DuGrey. What I care is if you don't stay away from her, I will break each and every bone in your body. You heard me DuGrey?!" 

_DuGey? Tristan?_ Rory thought as she heard the voice of the man shouting. She walked as fast as she can to where the voices came from. She peeped inside the classroom and saw five muscled guys beating up one guy. She never saw those five guys before. Rory tried to focus on the face of the guy that they beat up but she couldn't because his was curling up. When one of they guys grabbed him by his shirt, forcing him to stand, that was when she saw him. It was Tristan.

                                                                                       To be continued……


	2. Not That Tough

Author: Kimmi

Pairing: Tristan/Rory

Its you fault! 

Chapter 2

_DuGrey? Tristan?_ Rory thought as she heard the voice of the man shouting. She walked as fast as she can to where the voices came from. She peeped inside the classroom and saw five muscled guys beating up one guy. She never saw those five guys before. Rory tried to focus on the face of the guy that they beat up but she couldn't because his was curling up. When one of they guys grabbed him by his shirt, forcing him to stand, that was when she saw him. It was Tristan.

"Oh my god!" Rory said, shocked. Without thinking, she hastily got into the classroom. "What the hell is going on here?!"

All the guys looked up. The guy, who was grabbing Tristan by his shirt, released him.

"Get her out of here" he said. His name was Jason Stevenson. He was a senior. So as his friends. One of the guy grabbed Rory by her arm and tried to drag her out of the classroom.

"Let me go!" The guy didn't let go. His hold just got tighter. "Let go of me!"

In the meantime, Tristan who was holding his pain recognized that voice. He tried so hard to open his eyes, just to make sure that he heard right. Unfortunately, he was.

"Rory?" he managed to speak up.

"Tristan! Are you okay?" Rory said, as she tried to walk to Tristan but two strong arms stopped her. "Let me go!"

"Let her go… please… she has nothing to do with this" Tristan begged.

Jason gave her friends the he-cares-about-her look. His friends smirked.

"So… I've never seen you here before… are you new?" Jason asked, his right hand reached up to touch Rory's cheek but Rory averted it.

"Well I've never seen you before too, are you new?" Rory said, annoyed.

"Hmm… aggressive. I like it"

"Well too bad because even though I don't know you, I already know that I don't like you"

"Nick, watch the door. Make sure there is no more interruption" Jason said. Nick nodded and walked to the door. "So… I heard that jerk called you Rory"

"Yes my name is Rory and Tristan is not a jerk, you are!"

"You know, you speak too much"

"Its my mouth, its my voice so I can speak as much as I want"

"Its your mouth huh?" Jason questioned. His lips inching closer to Rory's.

"What are you doing?!" Rory said. She couldn't move because two strong arms were keeping her from moving. Jason tried to kiss Rory on the lips but couldn't because Rory moved her head to the left and right, trying to avoid Jason's kiss. Jason started to kiss Rory's neck. "Get off me!" Rory said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Stay away from her" Tristan chocked out. He tried to get up but the pain in his stomach and his chest was too painful. They hurt each time he took his breath.

Rory started to cry. Tristan couldn't take it anymore. He gathered all the energy that left and stood up. He walked to Jason and pushed him as hard as he can and made him fell to the floor and his head hit a chair. "I told you to stay away from her you asshole!"

The guy who was keeping Rory from moving let her go and walked to Jason. "Man, you alright?"

Rory was relieved when the guy let her go. "Rory are you okay?" Tristan asked, his voice full of concern. He cupped her face with his right hand while the other one was on his stomach. With no hesitant Rory pulled Tristan into a hug. She circled her arms around his waist and cried on his chest. Tristan tried so hard to ignore his pain. He rubbed Rory's back up and down slowly. "Its okay… its okay…" he whispered into her ear.

"You son of a bitch! Get him!" Jason shouted. His friends grabbed Tristan and pulled him away from Rory. Before they did, Tristan got a chance to whisper to Rory to get out of the class. All for of them beat the hell out of Tristan. Jason punched his face over and over again while his other two friends hold him, keeping him still. Nick was still watching the door. Jason started to punch Tristan on his stomach, making him fell to the floor. Rory was shocked. She wanted to do something, stop them from beating Tristan but she couldn't move. She never saw something like this. A person got beat right in front of her. Her hands were shaking. She feels like she was about to faint. Jason still didn't let Tristan go even though he was motionless curled up on the floor. He and his other friends kicked Tristan on his stomach over and over again. At that moment, all that Tristan could think about was he was going to die.

"Guys! There's someone coming! I think it's the janitor!" Nick said.

"Lets get out of here" Jason said. "Stay away from her!" he warned and gave Tristan one last kick before he and his friends left the classroom.

After the guys left, Rory walked as quickly as she can and kneeled next to Tristan. 

"Tristan! Tristan!"

Tristan didn't answer.

"Oh my god… Tristan… Somebody help!" Rory shouted, hoping that someone heard her. Thank god the janitor did.

                                                                                           To be continued……


	3. The Real Mary

**Kimmi**

**It's your fault!**

**Chapter 3**

**Important author's note: This story takes place weeks before Tristan got beat up. This is where it all started…**

**TRISTAN'S ROOM**

Tristan was lying on his large bed, staring at the ceiling. His right hand on the back of his head and his left hand on his stomach.

****

****

**_FLASHBACK_**

****

****

**_CAFETERIA_**

_Rory was eating her meal while reading a book, alone, as usual. Tristan who was sitting with his friends had been staring at her since the moment she stepped into the cafeteria._

_"Tristan!"  Jake called out. Tristan didn't answer. "Tristan!" he called out again, louder. This time he heard him._

_"Huh! What?"_

_"Oh come on man… you've been staring at her since she got in here"_

_"So? I didn't soak the energy from your eyes when I'm staring at her" Tristan said, drinking his coke._

_"Come on Tristan, if you like her so much, why wouldn't you ask her out?" _

_"Cuz I know she would say no"_

_"So? At least you try"_

_"No. I'm going to wait until she likes me then I'll ask her out"_

_"You're going to wait until she likes you?" Jake laughed._

_"What?"_

_"You did nothing but annoy her, still you're hoping that she would like you?"_

_"She will. You'll see"_

_  
  
**CHILTON HALLWAY-In front of Rory's locker.**_

_  
  
  
_

_Rory was collecting all the books she needs for her next class. __  
  
  
_

_"Hey Mary" Tristan accosted. Rory didn't answer. "Hello...?" he said again. Still, Rory didn't answer. It wasn't because she couldn't hear him; she was just trying her best to ignore him. "Mary... I'm talking to you here..." Still, no response. Tristan was starting to get frustrated. He put his arms on her hips, causing her to jump._

_"Tristan! What do you think you're doing?!" Rory said, annoyed and mad at the same time. She turned around so that she was facing him. _

_"I called you but you didn't answer so..." Tristan said, his hand still on Rory's hip. _

_"I know what you did. I don't think I hear you called my name" _

_"Yes I did" _

_"I don't think so... My name is Rory and I don't think I heard someone called me with that name which it is my real name" _

_"Oh come on Mary..." _

_"Whom are you talking to?" Rory said, playing dumb. _

_"You" Tristan simply answered. _

_"Well there must be something wrong with your eyes because you're talking to the wrong person here. My name is Rory and let me go please" _

_"Well... since you said please..." Tristan took his arms off her hip. _

_"Thank you. Now go find the real Mary" _

_You're my only Mary Tristan thought as he watched her walked away.___

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

****

Tristan thoughts were interrupted when her mother knocked on his door. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Yeah, come on in mom"

Jennifer DuGrey, Tristan's most favorite person in the whole world. Many people didn't know but she was his best friend. He told her everything when it comes to his love life, well this was the first because this was the first time he fell for a girl.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asked as she sat on the edge of the bed where Tristan was lying.

"Oh nothing… just staring at the ceiling…"

"Thinking of Rory…" his mom cut him off. Tristan laughed nervously.

"I wasn't thinking of her" he lied.

"Of coarse you didn't. You were just thinking of ways to get her to go out with you"

Tristan sighed and got up. He sat next to his mother and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"I like her mom" Tristan confessed. "A lot" he continued.

"I know honey. Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"Because I know she would say no and you know I didn't take no for an answer right?"

Jennifer smiled and nodded. _Like father like son_ she thought.

"But don't worry… I'll ask her out soon… very soon"

**                                                                                                               to be continued……**

A.N: Sorry if it's short. So umm… I got some ideas in my mind right now on how to continue this story. So I'm asking you guys… do you want this story to be sad (which mean Tristan umm… died) or happy! (which mean Tristan wont die) Tell me what you want. Whatever it is… I got it all inside my head he he…… =D


	4. You're Pretty

**Kimmi**

**It's your fault!**

**Chapter 4**

**Important author's note: This story takes place weeks before Tristan got beat up. **

**CHILTON-Cafeteria**

As usual, Rory was eating her lunch, alone while reading a book, wearing headphones. Tristan, who was just got in the cafeteria, walked straight to where Rory was sitting. He didn't even bother to stop by at his friend's table. He took a seat next to her and pushed the 'stop' button on her disc man. Rory, who was surprised when her song suddenly stopped, rolled her eyes as she saw Tristan who was smiling proudly because he managed to get her attention.

"Do I owe you money?" 

"What?" Tristan asked, confused.

"You keep following me. Everywhere I go, you're there too"

"Well not everywhere… I didn't follow you when you go to…"

"If you finish that sentence, I swear I will… I will…"

"What? You will what?" Tristan asked, leaning closer.

"I will… umm… I will come to your house in the middle of the night. While you are sleeping, I will dye your hair in blue, red and… green!" Rory said. _Huh! Where did that came_ from she thought as shook her head slightly.

"Will you come alone?"

"What?"

"You said you're going to my house. Will you come alone?" Tristan said. His voice was husky. His head was inching closer to Rory's. "Cuz if you do… it will be just you and me… in my room…"

Rory just couldn't believe what Tristan just said. She groaned as she pushed him away by putting her right hand on his chest. "Forget it okay? I'm not going to your house and I'm not going to dye your hair okay?!"

"Are you sure? Cuz I wouldn't mind" Tristan said, placing his hand on top of Rory's. 

Rory took away her hand immediately and hid it behind her back. She took a deep breath and said, "Look! If I owe you money… or anything… just tell me okay? I'll pay you back. Double! Just stop following me okay?"

"You don't owe me money Mary"

"Then why are you following me?" Rory asked. Her voice was tired.

"Because… you're pretty" _Idiot_ Tristan cursed himself.

"Oh. Umm… well uhh…" Rory stuttered. Her eyes wandering around the cafeteria "Well… she's pretty. Go follow her" she said, standing up and took her books and disc man then left the cafeteria. _He thinks I'm pretty? That's very sweet_ she thought as she walked out of the cafeteria, smiling. Tristan who was still sitting on the bench ran his hand through his hair then stood up and walked towards his friends who were smirking and grinning. _Great. I scared her_ he thought.

"Shut up" Tristan said, when he saw one of them tried to say something. "Where's Jake?"

"I don't know. Probably with Ally. You know… Oh there he is" Matt said.

"Hey guys" Jake said, as he took a seat in front of Tristan.

"So did you get it?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. Here. Two tickets. Tomorrow night. Front row" Jake said, handing Tristan the PJ Harvey ticket.

"Front row?"

"Yup"

"Awesome. Thanks man. I owe you one"

"Just do me a favor"

"What?" Tristan asked, drinking his coke.

"Just tell her you like her"

"Yeah… yeah…" Tristan simply answered. Jake just shook his head.


	5. Hot News For The DayOr Month

**Kimmi**

**It's your fault!**

**Chapter 5**

**Important author's note: This story takes place weeks before Tristan got beat up. I've decided to write this chapter from Tristan's point of view cuz I think it's a lot easier for me (I think) since my english isn't that good. So… tell me what you think. Is it good? Or is it bad? If its bad… I'll change it back to normal. **

**CHILTON**

There's the reason why I came to this bored-like-hell class. She's reading. I'm not surprise. I wasn't lie when I told her that she's pretty. She is… so, beautiful. I've always wanted to ask her… Is it hurt? Falling from heaven? But I'm not that stupid. I'm not going to show her that I'm head over heels for her. Even though I am.

I walk pass her and I purposely bump into her shoulder and make the book that she is reading fall onto the floor.

"Oops! Sorry…" I said, innocently.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. Then she bends down to pick up her book. I watch her hair fall down onto her face… so… soft. Should I touch it? No no no. She'll freak out. 

She continues her reading. I reach up from behind and ask, "whatcha reading?" close to her ear. I wasn't shouting or screaming when I said it. As a matter of fact, I said it pretty soft… you know, sexy. But I made her jump. She accidentally hit my nose with her head. She might be pretty… but she sure got a rock head. I can't even feel my nose. I cover it with both of my hands.

"Oh god. Oh my god. I am SO sorry" I heard she apologizes. Then I feel her soft hands on both side of my face. God! I was in heaven! I remove my hands from my nose and place it on hers. I stare at her like she is the most precious thing I have ever seen. Well… she is…

Her eyes… the most beautiful eyes I have ever saw… her nose… so cute. Her red lips… so… yummy. Suddenly, I hear she laughs.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. Did my saliva coming out of my mouth when I'm staring at her? I don't think so…

"Your nose are red" she said, sweetly.

"Yeah. And its your fault" I said. Did I mention that my hands are still on hers? Well… they are.

"You look like a clown" she said, and she laugh again. Oh by the way, she didn't jerk her hand away from mine. I wonder why… oh what did she say? I look like a clown? Huh. That was the first.

She sure looks like an angel when she laughs. Not that I've seen an angel before but… god. Her eyes… sparkling. Her lips… I swear to god. Those lips are begging to kiss them. So I did. I lean in…

If there is a place higher than heaven… I'm so there. Her lips are so… god! I can't even find a word to describe how soft her lips are. She taste so good.

She didn't kiss me back…

Then I feel her hands on my chest. Is she trying to respond to my kiss?

No. She's not. She pushes me away…

I stare deep into her eyes. She is mad.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked me. I lied. She is not mad. She is livid!

"I—I… " What should I say? I'm sorry? No way! I'm not sorry… at all! I've always wanted to kiss her.

I walk closer to where she is standing. 

"Don't! Just…… stay away from me" she said quietly. She gathered all the books from the chair that she was sitting earlier and move to another seat… move away from me…

I look around the class. Great. I kissed her at the wrong time and definitely at the wrong place. Looks like I just made the hot news for the day… and week… and month. Excellent. Just… great DuGrey. Now she would never go to the concert with you.

After the bell ring (finally!!) I watch her walk out of the class as quickly as possible. She is trying to avoid me I guess. But I'm not going to let that happen. I run after her. I grab her hand, trying to make her stay. She turns around. Jerk her hand away from mine.

"Rory…" I call her name softly.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this. Why are you doing this to me?"

Oh god… she's going to cry.

"Please… Tristan. Stay away from me. Stop bothering me. Stop following me. Stop annoying me. I'm so tired of it okay?"

That's it. I hurt her. She hates me. I nod my head slowly. She doesn't deserve this. I will do what she asked me to. I'm walking away from her…

That night… I go to the PJ Harvey concert… alone. Huh. I thought she was a man. 

I look around the place. Couples everywhere. Why I even bother to come to this concert. I'm leaving.

When I'm walking on the parking lot, on my way to get to my car… I see her…

                                                                                          To be continued……


	6. The Past And The Present

**Kimmi**

**It's Your Fault!**

**Chapter 6**

**HARTFORD HOSPITAL**

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Yeah?" Rory said looking up.  She'd been staring at the floor, thinking about Tristan. Praying that he would be okay.

"Are you the one that brought Mr. DuGrey here?" The nurse asked, flipping through pages of papers.

"Yeah. Ummm… how is he?" Rory asked, getting up from her seat.

"He's still unconscious, but don't worry miss…"

"Gilmore"

"Well Miss Gilmore, don't worry because even though he got four broken ribs, he'll be fine soon. He needs a lot of rest"

_Four broken ribs? Oh my god…_ Rory thought. 

"We had already called his parents so I think you should call your parents too. They must be wondering where you are right now"

"I will. Umm… can I see him?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Yes of course. We transferred him to room 412. It's on the 3rd floor, on your right"

"Thank you"

"No problem" the nurse said smiling.

**FLASHBACK**

**PJ HARVEY CONCERT-Parking lot**

Tristan was on his way to his car when he saw a girl crying near a car. He slowly walked toward her.

"Umm… excuse me? Are you okay?" 

The girl looked up. "I'm fine. Leave me alone"

"O-kay…" Tristan said and started to leave but stopped when the girl called out his name.

"You're Tristan right?"

"Umm… yeah… Do I know you?"

The girl chuckled. "No but I know you. Everyone in Chilton know you"

"You go to Chilton?"

"Yeah. My name is Summer"

"I'm… well… you know me. So, are you okay?"

"Honestly, no. I don't have a ride home. My stupid boyfriend just dumped me here"

"Okay… I can give you a ride… if you want"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come one. My car is right over there"

**END FLASHBACK**

**ROOM 412**

Rory opened the door slowly, not wanting to make any sound, scared that it might wake him, even though she knew that he was unconscious. She looked around the room. There he was, lying hopelessly on the bed. A light blue blanket covered his waist down. He was shirtless but his chest and his stomach was bandaged. Wires connected to his hand to the machine on his right side. Rory took a deep breath and walked closer to the bed. She studied his face. There was a cut on his right eyebrow and on the left side of his lips. Rory ran her index finger across his right cheek… down to his neck… to his bare shoulder… along his arm and landed on his palm. She lingered his fingers with hers. Unconsciously, a tear rolled down on her rosy cheek. She didn't know why but it hurt her so much to see him like this and how he got it and it happened in front of her eyes. She took her hand away from his and wiped the tear with the back of her hand. She took another deep breath and got out of the room to call her mom.

**FLASHBACK**

CHILTON 

Tristan and Summer were making out in front of Rory's locker. Tristan was the one who picked their make out location.

"Ahem. Excuse me" a voice called.

Both Tristan and Summer pulled away and looked over at Rory who was biting her bottom lip.

"Yes?" Tristan said.

"You're blocking my way to my locker"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know this locker is yours, Mary" Tristan lied.

_What? How could he not know? He always got here earlier than I do_ Rory thought. "Whatever" she muttered.

"What did you say?"Tristan asked innocently.

"Nothing. Could you please step away from my locker please? I really need to get to **my** locker"

"Okay. Come on Summer" Tristan said as he slung his arm over Summer's shoulder.

**LATER…**

Tristan and Summer were on their way to Tristan's car when they heard some called out Summer's name.

"Summer!"

Both Tristan and Summer looked back and saw Jason and his friends walking toward them.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jason asked furiously.

"What does it look like? I'm going home. Come on Tristan" 

Jason stopped her by pulling her arm.

"Ow! Let me go you jerk!"

"Hey! Let her go" Tristan said, trying to get Summer away from Jason but his friends stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Jason asked as he poked Tristan's chest with his free hand.

"I'm not your girlfriend Jason. You dumped me remember?"

"I didn't dumped you"

"Yes you did. At the concert. You left me alone at the parking lot, all by myself"

"I got more important things to do" Jason said.

"You were going to a strip club with your friends"

"They're my friends. Plus it was my birthday. I just want to have some fun"

"But you left me!"

"I asked you to come didn't I?"

"I don't want to go to a strip club. I thought you wanted to spent your birthday with me"

"Oh come on Summer…" Jason said, reaching up his right hand to Summer's cheek.

"Its over Jason. Stay away from me" Summer said as she shrugged herself away from Jason and took Tristan hand. "Come on Tristan"

"You're not going to get away from this Summer! And you too asshole! You better stay away from her!" Jason shouted behind them.

END FLASHBACK 

**PHONE INTERCUT**

Lorelai: Hello?

Rory: Hi mom

Lorelai: Hey Rory. You finished your work late today. I was getting worried. I'll pick you up right now okay?

Rory: Umm mom?

Lorelai: Yeah?

Rory: I'm not at Chilton?

Lorelai: You're not at Chilton?

Rory: No. I'm at the hospital. Hartford Hospital.

Lorelai: Okay why are you at the hospital?"

Rory: Mom do you remember about this guy I told you about? He always annoy me and he call me Mary.

Lorelai: Yeah I do. Umm… Ryan?"

Rory: No not Ryan. His name is Tristan.

Lorelai: Right Tristan… What's wrong with him?

Rory: Well today when I was on my way out of the school I saw him got beat up by our seniors I think. I didn't really know them.

Lorelai: Oh my god. That was horrible.

Rory: I know. I'm the one who took him to the hospital.

Lorelai: Aww honey… are you okay?

Rory: I'm still in shock but I'll be fine. Mom, can you pick me up right now? I'm so tired.

Lorelai: Just wait okay? I'll be right there.

Rory: Okay. Bye mom.

Lorelai: Bye sweetie.

After Rory hung up she walked back to Tristan's room, to say goodbye and making sure that he wasn't alone.


	7. It's Your Fault Part 1

**Kimmi**

**It's Your Fault!**

**Chapter 7**

HARTFORD HOSPITAL 

"Where's my son?" Jennifer asked to the nurse at the counter. The nurse looked surprised.

"I'm sorry. We're here to see our son, Tristan DuGrey. Can you tell me where his room is?" David DuGrey asked, in more polite way.

"Mr. DuGrey… he's in room 412" the nurse finally said after about 7 seconds searching the name on the computer. "Third floor, on your right"

"Thank you" David said then he and Jennifer left the counter up to the third floor.

ROOM 412 

Jennifer DuGrey walked slowly to where her son was lying. "Honey?" she called out softly as her right hand caressed his face and his hair. "Honey wake up. It's me, mom. Dad is here too. Tristan?" When the were no respond coming from Tristan, Jennifer cried softly and turned around to cried on her husband's shoulder.

"Shhh… It's okay sweetheart. He'll be okay. Our son is a tough kid. You know that right?" David whispered slowly. Jennifer nodded and turned to face Tristan again.

FLASHBACKS 

**DuGrey Mansion-Kitchen.**

Jennifer was helping her maids preparing their dinner when Tristan came in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I'm not staying for dinner tonight" Tristan said, walking to the refrigerator.

"Oh why not?" Jennifer asked.

"Have a date" Tristan simply answered while eating an apple that he took earlier from the refrigerator.

"Finally" Jennifer said, playfully poked Tristan lightly on the arm with a ladle.

"No not 'finally' mom. I'm not going out with her"

"Oh. With someone else then"

Tristan nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Summer"

"Summer huh?"

"Yep" END FLASHBACKS 

GILMORE HOUSE 

"Mom… hurry up…" Rory called out from the living room.

"I'm coming… I'm coming…" Lorelai said, walking down the stairs.

"We have to go to the hospital fast or the time for visitors will end which we don't know when because we barely go to the hospital before. I don't even remember the last time I went to the hospital" Rory said, grabbing her sweater and Lorelai's.

"I do. It was in… February. No no. January. No wait. April…? Or…"

"Mom. Let's refresh your memory on our way to the hospital shall we?"

"Was it in the end of February? No no. Probably March…" 

Rory sighed and dragged Lorelai to the car.

HARTFORD HOSPITAL-Room 412 

"He only got four broken ribs and a few minor injuries on his face, his hands and his body. He'll be all right Mr. And Mrs. DuGrey. He needs a lot of rest though" the doctor said.

"Thank you Dr. Phil" David said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"You're welcome" the doctor said then he left the room.

"You hear that sweetheart? He's going to be okay" David told his wife softly.

"You have to take care of the kids who did this to our son" 

"I will sweetheart. I will"

They were both interrupted when they heard a knock on the door.

"Umm… hi" Rory said softly.

"Hello" David said, getting up from his seat.

"I'm Rory Gilmore. This is my mom Lorelai"

"Hi" Lorelai said, standing behind Rory.

"I go to the same school with Tristan and actually I was the one who—"

"You're Rory Gilmore?" Jennifer cut her off.

"Yes ma'am. I—"

"How dare you showed up after what you did to my son?!"

FLASHBACKS 

DuGrey Mansion 

"Tristan?" Jennifer called out from the kitchen. After a while Tristan showed up.

"Yes my queen" Tristan joked as he bowed in front of his mom.

"Is that your friends?" Jennifer asked, pointing at a BMW car.

"Who?" Tristan asked, looking at the same car from the kitchen window.

"I think there were about four people in the car and they're wearing the Chilton uniform so I thought they were your friends from school"

Tristan looked closely at the car and saw Jason and his friends.

"Shit" Tristan muttered softly, not wanting his mom to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing. Umm… you're right. They are my friends so uhh… I'm just going to go out and see what they want okay?" Tristan lied and got out of the kitchen as fast as he could.

***

"What the hell are you guys doing at my house?" Tristan asked furiously, as he put his hands on the car window.

Jason and his friends got out of the car and all four of them standing in front of Tristan.

"We're here to tell you to stay the hell away from my girlfriend" Jason said, his index finger pointed at Tristan's face.

"And your 'girlfriend' would be…" Tristan asked, playing dumb.

"Look asshole. Let me tell you something since you're not that smart. Summer is my girlfriend. So, I want you to do me a little tiny favor. STAY AWAY FROM HER"

"You know, Summer told me a different story. She said you're not his boyfriend. As a matter of fact, she said you're an asshole. And I think you're smart enough to understand what asshole is"

"You son of a—"

"Hey!" Jennifer, who was watching from the beginning from the kitchen window, decided to go out when she saw Tristan's 'friends' doesn't look like they were his friends.

"You're not going to get away from this" Jason said. "Let's get out of here" he continued then he and his friends drove away from Tristan's house.

***

IN THE HOUSE 

"Are you going to tell me what had just happened out there?" Jennifer asked, sitting on a stool in front of Tristan.

"It's nothing mom" Tristan answered, staring down at his hands.

"That wasn't look like nothing to me Tristan. Are they the bad kids from your school? They were bullying you aren't there? I'm going to tell your principal about this" Jennifer said getting up from the stool and walked to the phone.

"Mom. No. There is no need to tell Principal Charleston about this. It's nothing okay. They were just some guys at school. One of the guys is mad at me because I went out with his girlfriend" Tristan said, also getting up from the stool and walked toward his mother.

"Why did you go out with his girlfriend?"

"Well… she's not his girlfriend… anymore. He was the one who dumped her… and now he wants her back"

"Maybe he still likes her… that's why he wants her back"

"Well too bad for him because she's going out with me right now. And I didn't force her to go out with me"

"Tristan honey… I know I have no right to interfere in your dating life. You're 17 now. But… do you like the girl that much that you are willing to take any risk that something might happen to you because of her?"

Tristan said nothing…

"Tristan…"

"I'm just trying to keep my mind away from Rory okay? She didn't like me and she never will. Summer is a great girl and she did took Rory out of my mind when I'm with her"

"You go out with Summer because of Rory?"

Tristan nodded.

Jennifer sighed.

END FLASHBACKS 

To be continued…


	8. It's Your Fault Part 2

**It's Your Fault!**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 8**

**Author's note: Good news people!!! I got a beta-reader now :D Yup! Finally… Her name is Robin. Thank you Robin. Now there will be no eye brows furrowed… thinking… "what?" or "huh?" because Kimmi got herself a beta-reader. Wooo hooo!!! I also want to thank ilovegilmoretrory (**yes you! ;)**) for telling me about all the mistakes I made in my last chapter. And last but not least… to you. Whoever you are… wherever you are… thank you for reading my story and for wasting a little energy from your hand to give me a review. Thank you…**

HARTFORD HOSPITAL-Room 412 

"How dare you show up after what you did to my son?!" Jennifer said, getting up from the seat next to where Tristan was lying and walked towards Rory and Lorelai.

"Wha—I—I'm really sorry Mrs. DuGrey but… I don't know what are you talking about," Rory said innocently.

"You're the reason those kids beat my son!"

"I—"

"Tristan likes you, very much. But you turned him down. What is it about him that you hate so much? My son is a very nice person Rory. I want you to know that"

"Mrs. DuGrey."

"Jennifer…"David called out her name softly, trying to calm her down.

"If it weren't for you he wouldn't have gone out with that girl. And her boyfriend wouldn't have beaten him up. You're the reason my son got beat up. This is all your fault!"

Rory couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room crying.

"Rory!" Lorelai called out. "I—I'm sorry. I—," She couldn't find the right words. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. She walked out of the room and looked for Rory.

GILMORE HOUSE 

Rory walked straight to her room once they got home. Lorelai chose to leave her alone and take all the time she needed. Rory closed her door and crashed onto her bed, crying herself to sleep.

HARTFORD HOSPITAL 

Jennifer was sitting on a chair next to the bed. Her right hand held Tristan's hand while her left hand caressed his hair tenderly. 

"Sweetheart? Do you want some coffee? I could get you some coffee if you want some," David offered.

Jennifer nodded. "Thanks," she said.

"I'll be right back," David said and left the room.

*****FLASHBACKS**

_CHILTON_

_Tristan was walking down the hall on his way to Mr. Hardy's class. He released a deep sigh when he saw Jason and his friends walking towards him._

_"What do you want?" Tristan asked when Jason stood eye to eye in front of him._

_"Meet me after school at Mr. Medina's class," Jason said._

_"For what?"__ Tristan asked._

_"You'll see," Jason said and walked past him._

_"Whatever," Tristan mumbled to himself. He wasn't planning to show up until… _

_"Hey DuGrey," Jason called out from behind. Tristan turned around. "If you're man enough, you'll show up," Jason said and his friends laughed._

_Tristan clenched his jaw tightly**. Fucking assholes he thought.**_

_AFTER SCHOOL__ _

_Tristan was surprised to see that he was the one who showed up first when he saw no one in Mr. Medina's class._

_"Who is the real man after all?" Tristan said to himself. Then he heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing Jason and his friends._

_"DuGrey.__ Glad to see you're here," Jason said, taking a seat on Mr. Medina's table._

_"Same here," Tristan answered nonchalantly. "Look. I know why you asked me to be here so let's just get this straight. I don't want to waste my time here. You want me to stay away from Summer. Fine, I'll do it. I'll stay away from your girlfriend. There you have it. You can have her back," Tristan said. He'd spent all night thinking about what his mother had asked him. Did he like Summer that much that he was willing to take any risk that something might happen to him because of Summer? Apparently not._

_"Actually DuGrey… that wasn't the reason we asked you to be here," Jason said, standing in front of Tristan. Of course, Tristan was taller._

_"What?" Tristan asked, didn't really understand what was Jason talking about._

_"We're here to give you this," Jason said and swung his fist right at Tristan's face._

*****END FLASHBACKS**

"Argh…" 

Jennifer looked up to see Tristan struggling from the pain on his ribs.

"Tristan, honey, you're up," Jennifer said caressing and kissing her son's forehead.

"Mom?" Tristan managed to speak out.

"Yeah honey. It's me, mom. Dad is here too but he went down to get some coffee."

"Argh…" Tristan moaned in pain.

"Are you okay sweetie? Do you want me to call the doctor?" Jennifer asked. Her voice was filled with concern for her son.

"No no. I'm okay. It only hurts when I'm moving," Tristan said. "When did you and dad get here?" Tristan asked.

"We got here as soon as we got the phone call. I was so worried about you" Jennifer said then burst out crying.

"Mom… don't cry. I'm okay. See…?" Tristan said, trying to calm his mother.

"Come on. You need your rest now," Jennifer said as she tried to calm herself down. Not wanting to make her son worry.

"Okay," Tristan said as he closed his eyes. Then the memories of him getting beaten up by Jason and his friends came to his mind. Then…

"Oh god," he said.

"What? Tristan what's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"Rory," was the only thing he said. He remembered that Rory was there in Mr. Medina's class. She was trying to save him. He remembered that he told her to get out of the class but she didn't. "Oh my god. Rory. She was there. She… she tried to save me… and… I… I don't remember. Oh god. What if something happened to her? I—"

"She's all right," Jennifer cut him off.

"Wha—How did you know?" Tristan asked.

"She was here… earlier… today. She came with her mother"

"She was?"

"Yeah," Jennifer said quietly. Not sure whether to tell him about what happened earlier.

"And she's okay?" Tristan asked, his heart praying that she was okay.

"Yeah she was… at first" Jennifer said, looking everywhere except her son's eyes.

"What do you mean 'at first'?"

"She—I—" Jennifer sighed.

"Mom. What's going on?"

"I yelled at her."

"You what? Wha—why did you do that?"

"I was scared… I was worried Tristan. You have no idea how worried I was. I have never been this scared in my entire life. I couldn't think straight. And then I saw her. She walked in with her mom and introduced herself. Then when she said her name was Rory… I was mad. I kept on thinking that she was the reason you went out with Summer and… I yelled at her."

"Mom…" Tristan said softly, sounding a little disappointed about what his mother had done.

"I know… I shouldn't have done it. But I already did and I'm very sorry. I'm sorry Tristan…" 

"It's okay mom. It's not your fault and it sure isn't her fault. Rory is a wonderful person. I'm sure she'll understand."

"I hope so. I feel really bad about yelling at her. She ran out crying."

"Was she?"

"Yeah," Jennifer said, her voice filled with regrets. 

Tristan sighed. "Don't worry mom. Rory is the sweetest girl I know. I just hope that she would still want to come and visit me."

Author's note: So what do you think? Better huh? I thought so too. Thanks again Robin.


	9. Like me, Annoy me

Kimmi 

**It's Your Fault!**

Chapter 9 

Like Me, Annoy Me 

Author's note: I got 17 reviews for my last chapter (chapter 8)!!!!! You guys gave me a heart attack LOL. But a good heart attack. Cuz I'm still alive. Feel free to give me another heart attack by giving me lots and lots of reviews. Yay!!

My thanks to~ Robin (my beta reader), Chelle5, Cinnamon Angel, miarae (I love your story*JUST FAMILY*), coffechick87 (I love Tristan too :P I just saw him on TV the other day and… OH MY GOD!! He's so hot! LOL), carleymarie, Ally, kiki, trgirl, Megan, Tristanlover59, ilovegilmoretrory (I'm still waiting for you to update *ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN), piper-h-99, smile1 (I love your Trory fic *TRUTHFUL WEB OF LIES*), tonx, Jamie DuGrey, Cathy and SodapopC…

**GILMORE HOUSE**

Rory opened her eyes slowly. She looked around her room. Her eyes stung and they were sore from crying. She glanced at her alarm clock on the nightstand. 

_4.36am?_ Rory thought. She sighed deeply then got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen. She poured herself a mug full of coffee and then walked to the living room. She sat on the couch with a mug in her hand thinking about the events that occurred at the hospital that day.

_Tristan liked me? It's my fault? Why is it my fault? What did I do?_

"Rory?" Lorelai called out from the stairs.

"Mom? Why are you still up?" Rory asked.

"I heard noises. Are you okay honey?" Lorelai asked walking down the stairs and sitting next to Rory.

"Yeah I guess. I woke up and felt like getting myself a cup of coffee. Well… a big mug full of coffee actually."

"Do you wanna… talk about what happened at the hospital today?"

Rory sighed.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Lorelai said.

"No, I do. I do want to talk about it but I just…I just don't know what to tell you. I don't even know what is going on. Why did Tristan's mom tell me that it was my fault? I didn't ask him to go out with Summer or whatever her name is. I didn't even know Tristan likes me. How could I turn him down when I didn't even know he likes me? He sure has a weird way of showing me how he feels. As far as I'm concerned, you don't annoy people you like," Rory said before taking a deep breath.

"Maybe that was his way of showing you that he likes you. It happens you know."

"It does?"

"Yeah. Jerry McKenzie."

"Jerry what?" Rory asked putting her mug on the table.

"McKenzie. We were in second grade. He did the same thing to me that Tristan did to you. Annoyed me. Except that he didn't call me Mary. You want to know what he did?"

Rory nodded.

"Well… he 'accidentally' bumped into my shoulder every time he walked past me. And each time, he'd laugh so hard it almost made me cry. But I didn't cry. And then… when we had the same class he would sit behind me and pull my hair. When I turned around he'd pretend that he was writing."

"Aww… that was so cute."

"Yeah… but it wasn't at that time."

"How did you know he liked you?"

"Well… one day, when I was on my way to class, as usual, he accidentally bumped into me. At that time I was holding my new pencil case. I didn't put it in my bag because it was too pretty to stay in a bag so I held it in my hand. You should've seen it. It was so beautiful. It actually had my name on it. Anyway it fell when Jerry's shoulder hit mine. It broke."

"Aww…"

"I cried. They took us, me and Jerry to the headmaster's office. I was so mad at that time so I told the headmaster all the bad things that Jerry always did to me. Jerry almost cried. Then the headmaster asked Jerry why he did all those bad things to me. First, he didn't say anything but when the headmaster told him that he was going to call his parent if he didn't tell, he finally said it. 'I like her' that's what he said. I actually stopped crying and blushed bright red."

"Aww… cute little Jerry. I wonder where he is now." 

"Well I wonder too. So…there you have it. Sometimes, people do annoy the person they like."

"Well… maybe you're right. You know what I'm going to do tomorrow?"

"Umm… go find Jerry?"

"What? No… I'm going to see Tristan tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. I'm sure. Hopefully he'll be awake so I can ask him what is really going on."

"Do you want me to go with you? Just in case you know… his mom will be there too."

"No it's okay. I'll be fine." 

"Okay if you said so."

"I'm getting sleepy again," Rory said rubbing her eyes slowly.

"We better go to bed. Thank god it's Saturday tomorrow, so we don't have to get up early."

"That's a relief," Rory said getting up from the couch. Lorelai stood as well. "Mom?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me about Jerry. It really made me feel better."

"No, don't thank me… thank Jerry"

"Oh right. Thank you Jerry. Good night mom."

"Night honey. Sleep tight."

**THE NEXT DAY**

**HARTFORD HOSPITAL**

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Jennifer asked getting up from the seat.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Tristan said lying on the bed.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Jennifer said then left the room to get some coffee from the cafeteria.

Once his mother had left, Tristan released a deep sigh. 

_She must feel pretty bad right now. God… how could she thinks it was Rory's fault? I shouldn't have told her about Rory. Rory… Rory… Rory… God please… make her come and visit me here… please… _Tristan thought. He jumped when he heard a knock. The door opened slowly to reveal Rory Gilmore.

To be continued… 


	10. Forgive And Forget

**Kimmi**

**It's Your Fault!**

**Chapter 10**

**Forgive And Forget**

**Author's Note: My Christmas present to ALL of you. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! **

**  
*** **

HARTFORD HOSPITAL

"Rory" Tristan said. He tried to sit up straight but stopped. "Argh…" he groaned, his hands on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked, walking towards the bed. She unconsciously put her hands on Tristan's.

"I'm fine… it just hurts when I move," Tristan said breathing heavily.

"Then don't move."

"Fine… Nurse Mary," Tristan said with a smirk. Feeling Rory's hand on his, he turned his hand around and gave Rory's hand a gentle squeeze. Rory jerked her hand immediately when she felt the gentle squeeze.

"I… uhh… I'm here to see how are you doing," Rory said looking everywhere except Tristan.

"You're looking at me now… how do you think I'm doing?" he questioned. His smirk never leaving his cut lips.

"Better than yesterday I guess."

"Ah… ah… ah… Wrong. It still hurts. Right here…" Tristan whined while his hand pointed at his bandaged chest. "… kiss it and make it better?" he added with a pout.

"No thank you," Rory answered quickly… and sweetly.

Tristan just laughed at her innocent attitude.

Rory just stood there in silence. Not really knowing what to say or what to do. 

While Tristan on the other hand was admiring this beautiful creature next to him. She wore a faded jean jacket and a baby blue t-shirt underneath the jacket paired with her faded black jeans. Her sneakers look dirty but she doesn't mind wearing them. Not like other girls he knew. That's what he loves about her. She's smart but simple.

"I liked you better when you were unconscious," Rory suddenly confessed.

"Really?" Tristan asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Just asleep… your mouth shut. No talking…"

"I can pretend to be unconscious if you want me to," he grinned.

"And have your mom worry sick about you? No thank you," Rory said as she shook her head slightly.

Tristan winced at the mention of his mom. He stared down at his hands.

"Umm… about that… my mom told me about what happened…" he looked up at stared deep into her eyes "…I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"It's not your fault."

"My mo—"

"It's not her fault either," Rory cut him off.

"Still… we're sorry."

"It's okay…" Rory said giving him an apologetic smile, which was happily returned by Tristan. 

"But Tristan?"

"Yeah?" God… his name never sound so good before.

"I'm just curious."

"About?"

"Why did your mom tell me it was my fault?"

Tristan sighed.

"I guess she was just worried about me. I am her only child," Tristan tried to explain. He knew it wasn't the real reason.

"I know. But…why me? I'm not the one who asked those guys to… you know…"

"Beat the hell out of me?" Tristan finished her sentence.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Look Tristan… I just want to know what is really going on okay. Your mom told me that you go out with Summer—"

"Went out. It's over," he cut her off.

"Okay… you went out with Summer because of me. I'm the reason you got beat up. And… you like me. Is that all true?" Rory asked. Deep inside, she doesn't know why but she was hoping he would say yes.

_Whoa… That makes it sound like I'm pathetic _Tristan thought. "No," he answered. Tristan DuGrey and his ego could never be separated.

"Oh," was all she managed to say. "Okay…" she added.

"I don't know where she got that crazy idea from." Tristan stared at a chair in front of him. "I did tell her about you," he said quietly.

"Oh. You did?" Rory said sounding surprised.

"Yeah… She saw me talking to you twice. She asked who you were. It was nothing serious. I guess she took it the wrong way."

"Yeah… I guess she did."

"I'm really sorry for whatever my mom said to you. She didn't mean it."

"I know. It doesn't matter. You're okay. That's all that matters."

The room filled with silence.

"So… are you okay?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," Rory replied touched by his concern.

"You sure? Jason and his friends didn't hurt you did they?"

"Umm… no. No they didn't," Rory stuttered.

Tristan furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her questioningly.

"What? They didn't… they didn't hurt me okay."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you nervous? And you stuttered. And you umm-ed"

"I umm-ed?"

"Yeah"

"I…" Rory tried to say something but stopped when she saw his eyes pleading. She sighed. "It's nothing serious okay? There's a little bruise on my right arm. I guess the guy held me too tight when they tried to stop me from 'rescuing' you."

Tristan didn't say anything. He clenched his jaw tightly then murmured something that Rory couldn't hear.

"Does it hurt?" he finally asked.

"No, not really," Rory answered while her hand rubbed the bruise underneath her jacket.

"Can I see it?"

"Umm… it's not necessary. I mean… you can hardly see it so……there's nothing to see." 

"Rory…"

_Wow he said my real name. I guess he really wants to see it. _Rory thought

"Okay," Rory said then took off her jacket and put it on a chair. She lifted her t-shirt sleeve a little bit to show the bruise to Tristan.

"Come closer," Tristan said.

"Why?"

"Because I can't get up so you have to come to me," Tristan said. His voice tired. Tired of arguing.

"Fine," Rory said as she took a couple of steps closer to where Tristan was lying. 

Tristan touched her elbow gently to look closer at her bruise.

"I can hardly see **this**?" Tristan said, looking back and forth between Rory and the bruise on her arm. There were four lines of red and blue. It was apparent that the lines were the result of someone's fingers gripping Rory's arm tightly.

Rory didn't say anything. She was… spaced out. Feeling Tristan's soft touch on her arm. Tingles and shivers were sent down to her spine.

Tristan moved his hand up Rory's arm to the bruise. He ran his fingers over the bruise slowly.

"Argh…" Rory winced. 

"You said it didn't hurt," Tristan said taking his hand away from the bruise. His eyes burning into hers.

"I lied okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to worry about me. Or feel sorry for me. I… I tend to cry if people feel sorry for me," Rory said. Her lips trembled. 

"Come here," Tristan said softly. His left hand tapped on an empty space beside him. When Rory didn't make any move, he took her elbow and made her sit on the empty space. His hand moved down from her elbow to her fingers. He linked his fingers with hers and surprisingly… Rory squeeze them softly. For a few minutes, they just sat on the bed in silence. Rory stared at their intertwined fingers, while Tristan's eyes never left Rory's beautiful face.


	11. Bloody Kiss

**Kimmi******

**It's Your Fault!**

**Chapter 11**

**Bloody Kiss**

**Author's Note: I got nothing to say except I'm a very lazy person. **

**HARTFORD HOSPITAL-Room 412**

Tristan was lying on the bed while his mother was packing all his stuff into the bag. Earlier that morning the doctor had given permission for Tristan to go home. It has been three days since Rory came to visit him. She hadn't returned. He doesn't know why…

Actually, he did know why. He just pretended that it wasn't the reason.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I'm sorry he hurt you" Tristan said, breaking their comfortable silence. His fingers still tangled with Rory's._

_Rory didn't say anything. She looked up and stared him in the eye and gave him the sweetest smile._

_Tristan, who was so mesmerized by the beauty of Rory Gilmore, reached his right hand up and caressed  Rory's soft pink cheek._

_"You're so beautiful" he whispered so only she could hear._

_"Thank you" she whispered back. Suddenly, she felt like her hand had a mind of it's own. Her left hand reached up and landed softly on Tristan's._

_For a minute, Tristan pain was gone. He felt light headed. He felt like he was floating. And then he leaned in and kissed her. His lips touched hers so softly. Rory's breath was caught in her throat the minute she felt Tristan's lips on her lips. This was the second time Tristan had kissed her. And my god… his lips, his kiss was so soft._

_After a few seconds spent trying to recover from her shock, Rory returned Tristan's kiss. Their lips moved together slowly. Tristan was more than grateful when Rory kissed him back but he wanted more. He wanted to kiss her… he wanted to taste her. So he skillfully licked her bottom lip twice. It was like pushing the door bell and waited for the occupant to open the door. And luckily… the occupant was home and she opened her door with open arms._

_She tasted better than he had imagined. So sweet… so… tasty. He wanted more… and more… and more…_

_Their lips moved aggressively. Rory was in ecstasy. His lips were too soft… his taste was too good for her to pull away. Suddenly, the sweet taste of his kiss changed. It tasted… bitter. Like… blood._

_Oh my god Rory thought. She pulled away immediately. _

_"Oh god," Rory said, looking at Tristan, who was in shock from their previous action. "I'm so sorry," she continued._

_"What? Why?" Tristan asked. His eye brows furrowed._

_"Your-- your cut. Its bleeding," Rory said, looking at a cut on his swollen lips._

_Tristan touched the cut with his finger then looked at it before he wiped it off on his hospital outfit. "Its nothing," he said, looking at her guilty eyes. His eyes were pleading for her to continue their passionate kiss._

_"I-- I'm sorry. I have to go," Rory said getting up from the bed._

_"Rory, it's nothing."_

_"I have to go," Rory grabbed her jacket from the chair and left the room._

**END FLASHBACK**

**GILMORE HOUSE**

Rory was sitting in her room, doing her homework when the memory of kissing Tristan came back to her mind. His soft lips, the sweet taste of his mouth… but then it changed when his cut was bleeding. but it was still a mind blowing kiss. Tristan DuGrey… the first boy she ever kissed.

In the mean time, Lorelai was sitting on the chair drinking her coffee. Her right hand holding the mug and the fingers on her left hand kept on tapping on the table and her eyes never left Rory's figure in her room. Ever since Rory got back from the hospital, she seemed… weird. She didn't talk much and her face would turned red when Lorelai mentioned anything about Tristan. She'd asked Rory if she wanted to talk about it several times. Rory's response was always "everything's fine."

Rory, who was very aware that her mom was staring at her for a while now, sighed deeply and got up from her seat. "Fine… I surrender," she said throwing up her hands as though admitting defeat. She walked out of her room and took a seat next to Lorelai.

"I knew you would. No one can resist my concerned face," Lorelai said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Okay. You know that I went to see Tristan at the hospital……"

"Uh huh. Uh huh," Lorelai nodded.

"Well ummm… hekissedme," Rory said then gave Lorelai a million dollar smile.

"What was that?

"Tristan. He kissed me-- right here," Rory said pointing at her lips, "and I kissed him back so umm… we kissed. Yup. We definitely kissed," she added thinking about their passionate kiss.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

"So… I take it you like him then?"

"Honestly mom… I really don't know. I keep asking myself why I kissed him back. Was it because I like him? And if I do… why? Why do I like him? There is no reason for me to like him at all. I mean, all he's ever done to me was piss me off… annoy me, call me Mary. To tell you the truth, I wasn't really happy when he was around. So why did I kiss him?"

"Maybe because you feel sorry for him. You know like sympathy. You did see him get beat up right in front of you. Then you saw him at the hospital, lying on the bed… helpless. With bandages and all those creepy machines beside him. Or, maybe you do like him."

"I think you're right mom."

"Which part? You like him?"

"No. The part you said about me feeling sorry for him. I do feel sorry for him."

"So you don't like him?"

"No-- Wait. I do. But, not in that way. You know…"

"I understand"

"Yeah…"

"So… do you know when he'll come back to Chilton?" Lorelai asked.

"No I don't. I don't even know when he'll get out of the hospital."

"Why don't you go visit him at the hospital?"

"You think he will still be there?"

"That my daughter, is for you to find out."

"Yeah I guess. But I wouldn't know what to say to him. About the kiss and why did I ran away."

"You ran away?"

"Yeah. I know it wasn't the right thing to do but I was confused and I still am."

"Just tell him the truth sweetie. Be honest. I'm sure he'll understand."

**DUGREY MANSION**

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" Jennifer DuGrey asked as she covered Tristan's body with blanket.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks mom."

"If you need anything just call me or one of the maids."

Tristan nodded.

"I'll be in my room okay?" Jennifer said then left the room.

He nodded, again. Then released a deep sigh as soon as his mother left the room. He had been thinking a lot about Rory when he was still at the hospital. She had run away. He has to face it. She hates him. What else is there to say? Maybe he should just forget about her. Maybe... That's the word. He didn't think he could forget about her. But he has to. She didn't want him. What else could he do? Beg her to take him? Uh uh. No way. He was a DuGrey. Big name and unfortunately big ego too. Next week he would go back to Chilton with his mind set. He would-LEAVE RORY ALONE. Maybe...

Tbc……

**Author's note: To my beta, Robin. Thank you and good luck! I also want to say thank you to the people who reviewed my stories (Its Your Fault & Say It My Face) Keep on reviewing and… I will try to update sooner. Yeah, soon… very soon.**


	12. kiss, and more kiss

Rory Gilmore is lying on her bed, thinking about Tristan. When they were in school he sure as hell annoyed her. She actually loathed him. But after the incident, him got beaten up, and their encounter of bloody kiss at the hospital, the hatred she had for him seemed to go away, slowly. He was much more different. Much much different. Then all of a sudden, this strong feeling she had for him just aroused. She had to see him. Rory looked at the clock on her night stand. 'Its only 8. I can still visit him at the hospital' With determined face, she got out of bed, grabbed her coat and out to the hospital she went.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

She opened the door of his room, room 412, slowly. When she saw that the room was empty, she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. 'He's gone'

She walked into the empty room. The bed was made and neat. The flowers she got him when she visited him were gone. She slowly walked herself to the edge of the bed and sat down. She missed him.

**DUGREY MANSION**

He missed her. He missed her so bad it was pathetic. He struggled to get up and walked to bathroom. He stared at his face in the mirror. Cuts were everywhere. His eyebrow, his cheek and his lips. He trailed the cut on his lips with his index finger. How can he forget their bloody kiss? The kiss was the best kiss he ever had because the kiss involved the girl he really really like. He sighed as he felt sleepy. The medicines were starting to kick in. He walked out of the bathroom and went straight to bed. Just as his body hit the bed, his cell phone rang.

"Shit" he cursed. His body was aching and hurting for him to get up again to grab the phone he left on a desk 3 feet away from him. But he got up eventually.

He looked at the caller ID. No name. Just numbers. Numbers that he did not recognized. He burrowed his eyebrows and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tristan?" a soft voice he recognized so well answered.

"Rory" and suddenly his pain were all gone.

"They let you go home?" she said, not even bother to say hello back to him.

"Yeah" his answer short.

"Ok"

They stayed in silent. Both not knowing what to say next.

"I'm at the hospital" she finally said. "I didn't know you were released"

His heart ached. She came to see him at the hospital. Even after the incident they had.

"Come see me" his voice determined. It sounded more like an order. "Come see me now" he repeated.

She didn't answer. She stayed silent.

"I miss you" he confessed. He didn't care if he sounded desperate because he was. He was desperate to see her.

"Ok" she finally answered. Then they both hung up, without saying goodbye.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Right this way Miss" a beautiful petite maid showed Rory the direction to Tristan's room. She had gotten the address to the DuGrey's from her grandmother. After thousands of questions of why she would want to go to the Dugrey house, her grandmother finally gave her the address.

Rory was sure that Tristan's mom will be there but when she rang the bell, the maid who answered the door said that Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey were not home. Then she let Rory to Tristan's room. Rory was actually relieved that his mom was not there because she hadn't seen her since she yelled and blamed her for what happen to Tristan.

Finally they came to a stop in front of a wooden door that was probably imported from Italy.

The maid knocked on the door. After three knocks, Tristan still didn't answer.

"He's probably sleeping" the maid said, she gave her an apologetic smile.

"Can I just go in and see him?" Rory asked politely. The maid looked hesitate because before Jennifer left, she reminded her not to disturbed her son if he was asleep.

"Please…We talked earlier and he asked me to come" Rory added before the maid got a chance to say no.

"Well, if he is expecting you then…ok" the maid said. "Go ahead" she opened the door for Rory then left.

"Thank you"

Rory slowly walked into the room. God his room was huge. Her curious eyes wandered around the room, scanning and searching for the figure she knew so well.

There he was, sleeping. She walked closer to the bed. His chest rose up and down, slowly. He looked so peaceful. She moved a lot closer to the bed until she finally was standing right next to his lying figure. She sat down. He looked so, beautiful. Then it dawned to her. She liked him. She really liked him. And she would make sure that Tristan knows it. But first she had to wake him up.

She trailed the cuts on his face. From his eyebrow to his cheek and finally to his lips. The lips that she had kissed earlier. And boy the kiss was amazing. She felt Tristan stirred and winced when her fingers touched his cut. She caressed his cheek with her thumbs when he started to stir. And that made him open his eyes. She could see that he struggled to keep his eyes open. She chuckled. He actually looked so cute.

When he finally managed to keep his eyes open, he gasped. "Rory" his voice deep and oh so sexy.

She just smiled. Not a word coming out of her mouth. She just kept caressing his cheek with her palm.

Tristan tried to get up and winced.

"No, don't move" Rory said, her hands holding him from getting up.

"Ok nurse Rory" he said, smirking.

Then they stayed silent and stared at each other for the longest time.

"Ok this is awkward. I mean for me. I feel dead" Tristan finally said as he tried to get up again. But Rory held him still.

She didn't say anything. Just smiled. Then she leaned down. Tristan swore that he was going to choke.

She kissed his right cheek, she kissed his left cheek, then she kissed the side of his lips. Extremely closed to his lips.

Then finally she kissed his lips and Tristan didn't need to be told to kiss her back.

The kiss was so soft, so sweet. Her caressing his face gently and him caressing her arms and back, pulling her to him closer and closer.

After a good few minutes, they pulled away. Tristan never let go of his hold of Rory. Rory was leaning onto her elbow so that she didn't put too much pressure on Tristan's chest.

"I can get used to this, you know" Tristan said, his arms circling around Rory's petite waist.

"Get used to what?" Rory asked, her eyes sparkling. She knew exactly what he meant. But she wanted to hear him say it.

"Waking up with you on top of me" his voice barely above whisper.

Rory just laughed. To be honest, she could get used to this too.

"So one question" Tristan suddenly said, his face got serious.

"What?"

"When I finally get well, you still want to kiss me?"

"Depends" she said playfully.

"On what…?" he chuckled.

"On how good you kiss" Rory said as she leaned in for another best kiss in her life.

She sighed happily and kissed him deeper. She was just happy that they were now together and Tristan, he was just happy that she finally got the girl of his dreams.

A/N So…. I guess it's been a while huh…more like 4 years. I just want you guys to know that I know that there are a lot of grammatical errors. The idea just popped into my head and I just started writing. I have to get it out of my head. So sorry for the errors. I hope you guys like it. It's been a while since I write again…I miss this… anyway… ENJOY =)


End file.
